Snow Hope Crystal
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Tuhan tak dapat memberikan yang ku harapkan, Dia memberikan apa yang ku butuhkan- bad summary. Min Yoongi. Jung Hoseok. Namjoon. Seokjin. with Kookie. HopeGa Sope Namjin :) one long shoot


**Snow Hope Crystal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kita sudah membicarakannya berulang kali Yoongi." Yang di panggil tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan pria di sampingnya merengkuh pinggangnya posesif, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk istrinya yang bahkan tak merespon sama sekali "Kumohon, aku lelah-"

"Aku juga Hoseokie! Aku juga lelah." Tangan kurusnya dengan kasar menghempaskan lengan kekar yang tadi merengkuhnya. Berbalik memandang tajam suaminya yang kini memandangnya dengan diam. Nafasnya memburu dengan kasar, wajahnya memerah marah "Aku lelah Hoseok. Aku malu, padamu, pada orang tuamu pada teman kerjamu, aku-"

"Aku tidak! Mana yang lebih penting, aku atau mereka? Kumohon ikuti saranku sayang. Aku tak masalah dengan apapun sungguh, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau lebih berharga dari apapun." Sumpah demi apapun, Yoongi ingin meraung menangis kencang saat melihat ada air mata di pelupuk pria yang begitu amat ia cintai.

Tangannya mengepal lemah, berbalik memilih memunggungi Hoseok, meredam isakannya. Sungguh ia tak kuat melihat air mata Hoseok, Hoseok dan air mata adalah sebuah hal langka dan itu menyakitinya. Ia hanya menginginkan Hoseok bahagia, ia hanya menginginkan Hoseok memiliki kehidupan normal. Karena Yoongi sudah tak bisa memberikan yang seharusnya, Yoongi kekurangan ia hanya ingin memberikan Hoseok jalan lain yang memang akan menyakiti keduanya.

Tubuhnya bergoncang merasakan ranjang sisi kirinya bergerak, berdecit saat Hoseok menggerakkan badannya "Aku akan membuat kopi. Kau tidur saja, kuharap ini terakhir kali kita bertengkar hanya karena hal ini." Lalu pergi, tak ada kecupan tak ada pelukan yang biasa Hoseok lakukan. Dan sejujurnya Min Yoongi sama sekali tak siap jika harus kehilangan semuanya.

.

.

.

 _Matanya bertambah menyipit saat tiba-tiba ia berada dalam sebuah halaman luas dengan sinar yang begitu cerah menyilaukan, tangan kanannya bergerak menutupi cahaya dari matanya. Lalu semua berubah menjadi normal, ia dapat membuka mata kecilnya, sebuah padang luas, dengan berbagai gundukan berumput membentang, juga ada berbagai jenis bunga yang tak ia kenali. Layaknya di negeri dongeng yang sering ia tonton pada channel disney, rasanya semuanya layaknya mimpi. Atau memang mimpi?_

 _Kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan, mengamati seluruh isi padang dengan seksama, merekamnya dalam ingatannya seolah hal ini tak boleh hilang dari memorinya, matanya turun, menyadari kakinya polos tak beralaskan apapun, namun rumput terasa begitu nyaman, tak kering tak basah tak berduri. Jika ini benar-benar mimpi ia ingin membawa Hoseok ke dalam mimpinya, berjalan beriringan di padang bunga, menikmati udara semanis musim semi dan wanginya bunga disini._

" _Haruskah aku memetik beberapa bunga lalu menanamnya dirumah?" Monolog lirihnya, namun tangannya enggan merusak apapun yang begitu indah di rumput ini, mereka terlalu berharga untuk di petik. Kakinya masih terus melangkah, bibirnya sama sekali tak melunturkan senyum manis sejak pertama kali ia melihat seluruh bunga bermekaran. Namun kali ini langkahnya terhenti, terlalu kaget melihat punggung seseorang tengah terduduk membelakanginya._

 _Yoongi bukanlah pria yang hanya hidup satu dua tahun bersama suaminya, dengan sekilas saja ia akan tahu jika itu adalah punggung Hoseok, suaminya. Bibirnya kembali melengkung tersenyum, mimpinya akan bertambah indah. Saat kaki kanannya melangkah, tiba-tiba Hoseok mengangkat seorang bayi dengan kedua tangannya. Menerbangakannya lalu menangkapnya, seorang bayi, dengan tubuh gemuk dan kulit yang putih namun wajahnya tak dapat ia kenali._

 _Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh ini, Yoongi dapat mendengar dengan jelas pekikan girang dari sang bayi dan kekehan tawa Hoseok yang mengalun. Dari punggungnya bahkan Hoseok terlihat bahagia. Hoseok terlihat begitu bahagia dengan bayi dalam rengkuhannya, dadanya terasa berdenyut nyeri, memundurkan kembali kaki kanannya. Rasanya ia sudah memaku diri untuk hanya berdiri di tempatnya, memandang Hoseok dari sudutnya. Ia tak mau mengganggu suaminya, ia tak mau merusak mimpi, mimpi yang selama ini ia harapkan, mimpi yang ia harapkan dimana Hoseok akan tertawa seperti itu._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap gulita, ia tak dapat memandang apapun. Pijakannya berubah, kini terasa seperti lantai yang begitu dingin, ia merasakan berada dalam ruangan sempit. Kakinya kaku tak dapat bergerak, matanya mengedar gugup, ia tak biasanya takut gelap, namun ini begitu menakutkan. Hingga suara erangan kesakitan terdengar._

 _ **Mama**_

Sebuah panggilan yang begitu ia dambakan, namun terdengar begitu pilu begitu menyakitkan. Hingga rasanya dadanya begitu nyeri.

 _ **Sayang**_

Itu suara Hoseok, mengalun dengan merdu, namun tak dapat membuat debaran jantungnya berdetak normal. Yoongi masih begitu ketakutan.

 _ **Mamaa**_

Suara itu terdengar keras, ada isakan yang menemani teriakan itu. Tangannya terkepal, masih mencari dimana mungkin ada satu titik cahaya yang akan menemaninya

 _ **Mamaaa**_

Pekikan nama itu semakin terdengar keras, terdengar kesakitan. Tangannya bergetar hebat, udaranya kian terasa menusuk, suara itu begitu perih, menyayat tepat di hatinya, suara yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

 _ **Maaamaaa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hosseeok!" Segera Yoongi terbangun, dengan keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya, tangannya bergetar samar, dadanya masih dapat merasakan bagaimana perih dirinya saat berada dalam dalam bunga tidur.

"Yoongi." Hoseok berlari dengan handuk terlilit di pinggang, segera memeluk istrinya saat ia melihat bagaimana tangan dan pundak itu bergetar. "Shhht, tak ada apa-apa, tenanglah." Hoseok memeluk Yoongi erat, mengabaikan tetesan air yang menetesi ranjang dan tubuh istrinya yang kini terisak rendah. "Ada apa?"

Hoseok mulai mendorong pelan bahu Yoongi, menghapus dengan lembut pipi yang teraliri air mata itu. Yoongi diam, masih terisak dan Hoseok paham betul itu. Lalu yang ia lakukan hanya kembali memeluk erat istrinya, mengusap pelan bahu sempit yang begitu ia sukai itu.

.

.

.

Anak kecil itu menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya dibalik selimut lusuh berwarna merah-tentu ia tak tahu jika itu warna merah, yang ia tahu ia menyukai warna itu. Matanya terpejam, begitu menggemaskan saat bibir kecilnya terbuka, sudah hampir dua jam ia tertidur dalam bungkusan selimut yang total menutup tubuhnya.

"Jungkook bangun." Tubuhnya tergoncang keras, merasakan ada tangan besar menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Bangun bocah, makan." Mata kecilnya perlahan terbuka, menurunkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, melongok, menatap wanita dewasa yang selalu ia lihat setiap hari tengah memandanginya "Makan, sudah kubuatkan ayo bangun." Dengan diam ia menurut, ikut duduk setelah mengucek matanya.

"Telan ya, jangan di buang." Ibunya setia menyuapi, dan Jungkook dengan setia menerima. Tak bisa ia tolak, sungguh, Jungkook tak mau menolaknya, Jungkook terlalu takut menolak meskipun ia tak menyukai.

"M-a N-um." Lirihnya, Ibunya yang masih terlihat begitu muda itu beranjak mengambil air, kembali duduk dengan gelas plastik besar di genggamannya. Tangannya bergerak membantu anak semata wayangnya untuk minum.

Dan _Tes,_ airnya membasahi baju Jungkook. Yang jelas membasahi tangannya pula, membuat kepalanya mendidih "Bodoh! Minum saja tidak bisa." Lalu gelas itu ia banting, menghantam dinding dengan air berserakan, membuat Jungkook meringkuk menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan kecilnya. "Sialan. Kau membuatku buruk. Tak usah pergi-pergi aku akan bekerja." Lalu tangan besar itu mendorong kasar kepala Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terjatuh, untungnya masih berada dalam kasur.

Satu yang Jungkook syukuri, Ibunya tak memukulnya dengan keras, Ibunya tak membuat kulitnya sakit lagi. Ibunya tak membuat warna-warna di tubuhnya tadi, Ibunya hanya mendorongnya dan membanting gelas. Hal itu saja sudah membuatnya bersyukur, lalu apa seharusnya kata syukur yang tepat bagi anak berusia dua tahun delapan bulan itu?

.

.

.

"Aku tak ingin pergi Hoseokie." Jari telunjuknya menggaruk sedikit keras pipinya, berjalan menghampiri Hoseok yang tengah memainkan tab di sisi ranjang. "Hoseeeokk." Rengeknya dengan mencubit kasar lengan suaminya.

"Adddduh. Jangan cubit-cubit." Hoseok menghela nafas, meletakkan _tab_ yang sedari tadi ia gunakan, menatap penuh sosok cantik di depannya. "Sayang, kau jarang bepergian, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu, Busan banyak laut dan pantai yang indah, setidaknya itu dapat menjadi ajang rekreasi kita kan? Kita sudah tak pernah keluar bersama lagi, lagian ini siapa tau membuatmu tak mimpi buruk lagi. Bagaimana hm?"

Yoongi diam, menatap teduh Hoseok yang tersenyum lalu memainkan poninya. Jadi bagaimana ia akan menolak suaminya yang memiliki senyuman secerah matahari itu? Tak akan.

Dan dalam perjalanan dalam mobilpun, mereka terus terdiam, Yoongi hanya menyandarkan kepala atau menulis abstrak pada jendela kaca tanpa berniat membuka suara terhadap Hoseok. Ia terlampau lelah, dengan perjalanannya, dengan hidupnya, dengan semuanya.

Dan tanpa Hoseok sadar, Yoongi terus memegang perutnya, memegang perut datarnya, memegang perutnya yang terasa kosong. Ia ingin perut kurus itu terisi, ia ingin ada kehidupan dalam perutnya, Yoongi ingin memberi keturunan bagi Hoseok dan keluarganya. Tapi ia tak bisa.

Tak bisa.

Semua sudah di lakukan, berbagai terapi, berbagai obat, apapun, demi kesuburan ada makhluk yang bersemayam di perutnya. Namun nihil.

Min Yoongi begitu iri saat melihat Seokjin mengunjunginya bersama Taehyung. Ia yang menikah duluan, namun Seokjinlah yang kini tengah menjadi Ibu. Min Yoongi begitu iri saat Seokjin bercerita bagaimana ia kesusahan membawa bayi dalam perutnya, merasakan bagaimana enaknya nyidam dengan Namjoon yang akan selalu direpotkan, merasakan menjadi seorang ratu dimanapun ia berada, karena semua orang begitu memanjakan ibu hamil. Min Yoongi begitu iri saat Seokjin terbangun di tengah malam karena Taehyung menangis kencang menyebabkan Seokjin tak tertidur hingga pagi datang, saat Seokjin begitu khawatir hingga menangis saat Taehyung terkena demam, dan Min Yoongi begitu iri saat Seokjin tertawa begitu lepas melihat kebahagiaan anaknya

Yoongi ingin anak.

Yoongi ingin memberikan Hoseok keturunan.

Dari darah Hoseok.

Dan Yoongi belum bisa memberinya hingga saat ini. Atau memang tak bisa?

"Kau diam saja sayang? Mau berhenti di rest area sebentar?" Yoongi menoleh lalu menggeleng lemah, membiarkan suasana kembali hening.

"Aku mengajakmu bukan untuk bermuram durja seperti itu Yoongi. Aku mengajakmu untuk melihat senyum dan tawamu, oh ayolah, dimana Min Yoongiku yang ceria?" Hoseok mencengkram erat kemudinya, memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan sendu saat mereka terhenti pada lampu merah.

Hoseok ingin isterinya tetap bahagia.

Hoseok ingin Yoongi tak terlalu memikirkan dirinya.

Karena bersama Yoongi saja sudah membuatnya bahagia setengah mati. Hoseok memang ingin anak, tapi ia tak ingin membebani Yoongi. Jika Yoongi tak dapat hamil, mengasuh anak dari panti bukanlah hal buruk. Tak perlu ada darahnya, darah orang lainpun ia akan tetap bahagia. Asal ia merawat anak itu bersama Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi terlalu perasa, pemikir dan terlalu naif.

Yoongi hanya ingin anak dari darah Hoseok, menginginkan Hoseok menikah lagi atau meninggalkannya dan mencari pasangan agar dapat menghasilkan keturunan.

Hoseok tidak sejahat itu.

Ia akan bersama Yoongi apapun yang terjadi. Hatinya paten untuk Yoongi. Menikah lagi? Jika itu Yoongi Hoseok mau mau saja. Namun jika menikahi orang selain Yoongi? Itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Yoongi itu sudah miliknya. Paten. Hoseok milik Yoongi. Paten. Menikah hanya dengan Yoongi. Paten. Sudah cukup.

"Dan jangan bahas hal sensitif selama kita berlibur. Aku akan melakukan evaluasi lapangan lalu setelah itu kita ke hotel. Jadi Jung Yoongi, persiapkan senyumnyu hari ini." Yoongi merasa tergelitik, memilih membuang muka daripada tertangkap Hoseok tengah merona hanya karena senyum suaminya.

.

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum menunduk, membiarkan kakinya tersapa air dari pantai Gwangalli. Dingin. Namun ia tetap membiarkan kakinya tanpa alas, tertutup pasir lalu tersapu air. Tangannya terpaut di punggung, dengan menenteng sendal dan sebotol air mineral. Hoseok masih di tahan oleh beberapa orang rekan kerjanya di restoran seberang pantai, dan Yoongi tak masalah dengan itu, ia tak akan mengganggu kerja Hoseok, dan ia memang menyukai menikmati pantai sore hari sendirian dengan memandangi jembatan Gwangandaegyo yang berkelap kelip indah, hatinya terasa nyaman, serasa beban di pundaknya tersapu bersama air yang menyapanya.

Yoongi jadi ingat.

Lamaran Hoseok enam tahun yang lalu, di pantai, tepatnya di pantai Hakdong, di atas bebatuan hitam sore hari. Dengan sebuah cincin emas putih, Hoseok melamarnya, ia teringat jelas bagaimana raut gugup Hoseok, ia juga gugup saat itu jadi tidak bisa menertawakan Hoseok, ia ingat jelas bagaiamana tangan Hoseok yang begitu dingin mengamitnya. Mengucapkan sebuah lamaran klasik, dan lalu _**boom,**_ Namjoon datang menerjang setelah Yoongi mengatan _"ya"_ membuat cincin yang hendak terpasang jatuh di antara bebatuan.

Dan Hoseok langsung kalap. Berteriak histeris cincin lamarannya hilang, cincin yang ia impikan tersemat manis di jari Yoongi tertelan batu. Semua gara-gara sahabat tercintanya yang hanya ikut kalap mencari dengan bodoh d sela-sela batu. Sukses membuat Yoongi tertawa untuk mengingatnya ribuan kali.

"Apa yang asik sayang?" Hoseok datang, merangkul pinggalnya lalu mengecup sebentar pipi dinginnya.

"Tak ada." Jawab Yoongi seraya menahan tawa, kembali mengingat Hoseok.

"Oh ayolah berbagi. Kau pelit sekali."

"Apa? Aku hanya mengingat cincinku yang masih _nyangkut_ di bebatuan." Lalu Hoseok merengut mengeratkan rangkulannya dengan wajah lesu.

"Jangan di bahas. Aku malu. Namjoon memang sialan." Dan Yoongi tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya, tertawa lebar, berbalik menghadap Hoseok.

Itu..

Itu yang Hoseok harapkan, Yoongi tertawa lebar, mengabaikan tawa karena kejadian masa kelamnya itu, yang penting Yoongi tertawa dan Hoseok suka.

"Ya ya teruslah tertawa. Dan kau menghukumku dan Namjoon untuk saling melamar satu sama lain. Ew, menjijikkan saat aku menyelipkan cincin di jarinya. Kau pikir kita _Homo_?" Yoongi lebih tertawa lagi, melepaskan pegangan tangan kanan pada sendalnya, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memukul Hoseok seraya tertawa.

"Kita juga _gay_ Hoseokie."

"Ey beda. Kau uke aku seme. Dan tolong, jika seme dan seme apa lagi namanya kalau bukan Homo sialan. Ah aku ingin menghapus kenangan itu." Ucapnya seraya menendang pasir, berpura-pura jengkel membiarkan Yoongi tertawa, karena itu yang ia harapkan.

"Oke, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan bagaimana Pangeran? Siapa tahu menemukan cincin di antara pasir."

"Eugh mulai lagi, _as your wish my Queen."_

.

.

.

Jika di Busan Yoongi jelas tak mau melewatkan restoran keluarga dengan _dongnae pajeon_ terenak yang ia makan. Sedikit jauh memang dari jalan utama, sedikit mepet dengan rumah warga, namun disinilah justru kenyamanannya. Ini sudah dua tahun semenjak Yoongi mampir ke sini. Memang semua tak seperti yang Hoseok ucapkan, nyatanya ia makan bersama rekan kerja Hoseok, membahas proyek, beruntungnya tak hanya Hoseok yang membawa pasangan, Yoongi memiliki teman mengobrol. Itu satu jam yang lalu. Dan ia bosan.

Memilih berpamitan melangkahkan kaki keluar resto sejenak untuk kembali mengenang masa lalu. Yoongi suka berjalan di daerah sini. Sejuk, tanpa hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang bising. Dan sudah sangat berbeda dari yang dulu, rumah-rumah kian banyak namun tetap tak memudarkan keasriannya.

Sepi. Siang ini sepi. Yoongi bahkan tak memikirkan kemana dan seberapa jauh ia melangkah. Sesekali ponsel di tangannya akan memotret apapun yang terlihat menarik di matanya.

Alisnya tertaut, memfokuskan pendengarannya saat mendengar sebuah suara begitu lirih dan sukses membuat dadanya begitu nyeri. Sebuah rasa seperti mimpinya. Membuat kakinya terus melangkah, mengabaikan jalan yang ia lewati, ia terus mengikuti insting tentang letak suara… hingga Yoongi berhenti di balik pohon besar, melihat wanita memunggunginya dengan batita di depannya. Menangis tersedu-sedu dengan celana melorot, sengaja tak di pakai, dan dengan si wanita menggenggam satu ranting panjang.

 _Membentak_

 _Memukul_

Yoongi terlonjak mendelik ngeri, wanita itu memukul keras anak laki-laki yang meraung menangis kesakitan menutupi pahanya.

"Anak bodoh! Sialan! " Lalu kaki besarnya menendang perut si anak, membuat yang kecil membentur dinding, ini di sebuah tempat terbuka, dan anak itu terasa seperti di permalukan habis-habisan.

Wanita itu menarik celana yang masih terpasang di tumit si anak, menarik tanpa meloloskan dari tubuh si anak hingga tubuh kecil itu tergoyang kasar, membentur tanah. Lalu kembali berusaha berdiri.

"Ma-ma." _Hati Yoongi menangis, meraung._

Suara itu, terasa lebih perih dari mimpinya.

"Menyusahkan! Tau begitu mati saja kau!" Kakinya kembali menendang, berkali-kali lalu terganti dengan cambukan ranting.

 _Itu menyakitkan bagi orang dewasa sekalipun._

Dan anak itu hanya bisa menangis keras, merintih kesakitan tapi tetap berusaha berdiri.

Yoongi menangis, tangannya bergetar.

"M-ma"

Tendangan itu berlanjut, tak membiarkan si anak kembali berdiri. Lalu menjambaknya kasar, menabrakan dahi si kecil dengan dengkul kasarnya. **Mengerikan.**

Mengerikan bagi anak seusianya. Mengerikan bagi siapapun yang mengalaminya.

"Anak bodoh. Menyusahkan." Ia kembali mencambuk sebelum membalik meninggalkan si anak yang menangis, berusaha berdiri, berusaha memegang celananya.

Ia hanya bisa memegang celananya, tanpa bisa memakai celananya.

Berjalan menyusul Mamanya.

Dengan tangisan dan badan membiru, tervulgar, tak layak baginya berjalan tanpa celana.

Ia tak peduli. Yang ia tahu hanya menangis, memengang celananya dengan berjalan tertatih, mengikuti Ibunya yang masih memegang ranting di tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan." Yoongi terjatuh, terduduk, dengan air mata mengalir deras, mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya. Ia tak kuat, kakinya terasa lumpuh, hatinya terasa hancur dan kepalanya pening luar biasa.

Yoongi sakit. Ia sakit melihat anak itu. Ia sakit.

 _ **Ia butuh anak, kenapa orang lain justru merusak mereka?**_

 **Kehidupan tak adil.**

"Ho-seok." Bibirnya bergetar, berusaha kembali membawa pikirannya. Berusaha mencari Hoseok dalam kontaknya, dan ia tersadar, Yoongi sedari tadi mengaktifkan mode video.

.

.

.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi kumohon." Hoseok memeluk Yoongi erat setelah berlari mencari Yoongi, membawa Yoongi yang bergetar hebat ke dalam gendongan, membawanya ke mobil menuju rumah sakit. Hoseok menangis, merasa bersalah membawa Yoongi, Yoongi yang seharusnya tertawa lepas justru terbaring di rumah sakit dengan infus mengalir.

Hoseok menyalahkan dirinya. Tak bisa menjaga Yoongi tak bisa membahagiakan Yoongi. Yang salah dalam hubungan ini adalah Hoseok. Hoseok yang membuat Yoongi menderita. Maka saat tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang masih tertidur ia bersumpah akan melakukan apa yang Yoongi mau. Sekalipun ia harus mati. Sudah cukup penderitaan istrinya.

"Yoon, jangan seperti ini." Air matanya membasahi punggung tangan istrinya. Begitu menyakitkan melihat Yoongi lemah seperti ini.

Malamnya Yoongi tersadar, lalu kembali menangis, memeluk Hoseok erat. Dan Hoseok begitu panik, kembali memanggil dokter dan memberi Yoongi obat penenang. Dan Yoongi lagi-lagi tertidur.

Hosoek mengerang frustasi. Menjambak rambutnya seraya terduduk di sofa, melihat Yoongi terus terpejam dengan sisa air mata di sudut dan bulu matanya.

"Hoseok." Di pagi buta Yoongi terbangun, dengan Hoseok yang berada di ssampingnya, matanya bengkak, rambutnya berantakan, pakaiannya tak rapi "Hoseok."

"Ya sayang." Hosoek segera mendekatkan wajahnya, berharap Yoongi tak kembali menangis histeris "Katakan, apa yang terjadi." Ucapnya halus penuh hati-hati saat jempolnya mengelus lembut pipi istrinya.

"Hoseok." Suaranya begitu lemah.

"Hm?"

Dan Hoseok sudah siap dengan apapun yang terjadi. Hoseok jika siap mati hari ini – dalam artian jika Yoongi meminta berpisah, ia akan mengabulkannya.

"Anak, a-aku ingin anak i-itu." Hoseok melongok. Mencari sosok anak di balik punggungnya, atau di sudut ruangan. Nihil hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan Hoseok takut. Bukan, Hosoek bukan berbicara tentang makhluk halus, ia takut, takut Yoongi berbicara melantur yang akan mengganggu jiwanya.

"K-kau ngomong apa sayang. disini tak ada anak." Yoongi menggeleng, mencengkram erat kemeja Hoseok.

"Anak, anak yang dalam video ponselku. Bawa dia padaku Hoseok. Gunakan seluruh uangmu, seluruh pengacaramu, seluruh kekuasaanmu. Bawa dia padaku Hoseok. Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku berharap memeluknya Hoseok."

Hoseok menangis. Lagi. Ia mengunci ponsel istrinya – Yoongi tengah terlelap, melihat seorang bayi mendapatkan perlakuan sekejam itu, Hoseok begitu sakit. Ia tahu apa yang Yoongi rasakan. Mereka sama-sama pria matang yang menginginkan kehadiran malaikat di keluarga mereka dan melihat malaikat tak berdosa itu di perlakukan bahkan lebih buruk dari hewan, Hoseok murka. Sangat.

Maka, ia memakai sumpahnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun, demi Yoongi dan demi anak itu.

.

.

.

Setelah Yoongi dirawat selama lima hari, Hoseok mengantar istrinya pada ibu mertuanya, menitipkan Yoongi, setidaknya akan ada yang menjaga Yoongi selama Hoseok berada di Busan-lagi. Kali bukan masalah pekerjaan dan tetekbengeknya. Hoseok tengah berdikusi dengan dua pengacara terpercayanya, dengan Namjoon menemaninya. Hoseok tak ingin melibatkan istrinya, Yoongi butuh istrihat, dan ini akan sangat melelahkan dan sulit. Ia tahu.

"Serius Yoongi yang merekam ini?" Hoseok menghela nafas lalu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Bagaimana ia bisa melihat ini secara langsung? Astaga, dia pasti begitu tertekan."

"Itu yang membuatnya di rawat Namjoon-ah."

"Lalu apa rencamu? Hanya melaporkannya? Itu memang harus. Aku tak tahan melihatnya, coba dia pria, sudah ku injak-injak." Namjoon mendelik, tangannya tekepal gemas bukan main.

"Jika itu pria yang memukul. Bisa jadi anak kecil itu langsung mati." Helaan nafas lagi "Baik Pengacara Kang dan Pengacara So, begini, setelah menonton video ini kita tahu wanita itu melakukan kekerasan dan layak mendapat hukuman jeruji kan?" Mereka mengangguk "Dapatkan hak asuh anak itu."

Namjoon membola, bersama kedua pengacara tersebut.

"Apa Seok?"

"Adopsi. Aku akan mengadopsinya."

"Yoongi? Kau tahu? Ia menentang adopsi. Jangan memaksa-"

"Yoongi yang menginginkan ini." Semua tak dapat menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya, mengetahui fakta jika Yoongi yang menginginkan adopsi terhadap bayi itu. "Setelah Yoongi sadar, ia bercerita padaku kalau ia menginginkan anak itu."

"Itu sulit Tuan Jung, jika sang anak memiliki Ayah ataupun sanak saudara lain atau mungkin orang tua si wanita mampu merawat anak tersebut. Anda tak akan mampu meng-"

"Karena itulah aku memanggil kalian Pengacara Kang dan Pengacara So, kalian pengacara terhandal yang ku kenal. Jauh-jauh ku mendatangkan kalian ke Busan. Dan disini ada Namjoon, kita akan bisa melakukan ini. Kumohon, demi Yoongiku."

Wajah mereka kini berubah serius, dengan sebuah tekad demi Min Yoongi. Berharap akan ada jalan.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Hoseok tak mengabarinya. Dan tiap sore Yoongi selalu berdiri di teras rumah Ibunya, berharap Hoseok menjemputnya. Yoongi sudah lebih rasional beberapa hari ini, mengadopsi anak tidaklah mudah, apalagi jika mereka masih memiliki orang tua.

Seharusnya Yoongi tahu, seharusnya Yoongi tak membenani Hoseok saat itu. Maka yang Yoongi lakukan adalah berdoa, berharap Hoseok segera datang dab jika mungkin, makan malaikat kecil itu boleh di jadikan bonus.

Namun, siang ini, Hoseok benar-benar datang, bersama Namjoon. Dengan kantung mata ketara jelas. Tak ada bayi dalam gendongannya, tak ada laki-laki cilik seperti yang ada dalam videonya. Hoseok datang dengan pelukan.

Maka yang Yoongi berikan adalah sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

Hoseok hanya berkata bersabarlah.

Maka Yoongi tak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun. Jika hasil akhir yang ia dapat hanya tentang si wanita yang telah terpenjara, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, setidaknya anak itu terbebas dari kebar-baran Ibunya.

Ya seperti itu, Yoongi tak berharap lebih.

Bahkan saat Hoseok masih memintanya menginap di rumah Ibunya ia hanya mengangguk patuh, mengantar Hoseok sampai gerbang saat suaminya kembali pergi bekerja yang tentunya memiliki jarak jauh karena Hoseok membawa pakaiannya, yang jelas kembali meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi tak mau protes sekalipun ia begitu membutuhkan Hoseok di sisinya saat ini.

Bersama kedua orang tuanya di rumah, Yoongi masih kesepian, Hoseok itu penghiburnya, Hoseok itu yang dapat membuat tertawa dan bermanja dengan mudah, terlalu tua jika Yoongi bermanja pada Ayahnya.

Sore itu Yoongi memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat Hoseok mengecup bibirnya lalu memasuki mobil dan hilang di tingkungan depan.

Senyumnya luntur saat memasuki rumah.

"Makan yang banyak Yoongi-ah. Kau harus memulihkan tubuhmu. Ibu selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu sayang, jangan terlalu terbebani pada pikiranmu." Yoongi tersenyum teduh saat Ibu cantiknya menggenggam tangannya lembut lalu mengelusnya, menenangkan.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu kemari sebenarnya."

"Aku sahabat yang baik aku datang menemanimu Yoongi-ah."

"Cukup Taehyung saja, kau pulang sana." Seokjin merengut, melirik Yoongi yang tertawa bersama Taehyung di pangkuan lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Yoongi sudah terlalu pantas untuk menjadi seorang ibu sungguh, Seokjin bisa melihat bagaimana mata itu berbinar saat Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi, mengajak si malas itu bermain.

"Kapan suamimu pulang?" Seokjin mencomot sepotong rice cake, menggantungnya di mulut saat tiba-tiba Taehyung menghampirinya, memintanya untuk kembali memasang roda truk yang copot.

"Besok." Ujar Yoongi seraya membereskan kekacauan Taehyung di rumah Ibunya, anak itu akan membawa mobil kemanapun, lalu mengacaukan barang yang ia jumpai, persis mirip duplikat dari Ayahnya, tapi tak ada satupun yang akan memarahi anak semanis dan seceria itu, Taehyung terlalu mampu menarik perhatian siapapun.

"Berarti Namjoon juga besok ya? Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kasusnya?"

"Entah. Yang kutau siluman ular itu di penjara, selebihnya," Jeda sejenak, Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya "Aku tak berharap banyak Seokjin-ah." Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum penuh paksa pada Seokjin- Seokjin dapat menangkap itu "Yang terpenting anak itu selamatkan? Tak apa Seokjin-ah, aku baik-baik saja, aku akan terus berdoa agar Taehyung memiliki teman main nanti saat kau ke rumahku." Seokjin sungguh terharu, bergerak maju memeluk sahabatnya yang kini telah menumpahkan air matanya. Sama, Seokjin selalu berdoa demi kebaikan Yoongi, setiap hari.

.

.

.

Sore itu, _saat salju pertama turun,_ Yoongi berdiri kaku di depan teras, memandangi Hoseok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, dengan menggendong anak kecil dengan balutan sweater rajut berwarna pink muda dan celana jeans yang menggemaskan, anak kecil dalam videonya, berada anteng dalam dekapan Hoseok.

Yoongi hanya bisa diam mematung.

Yoongi terus terdiam bahkan saat Hoseok kini berada tepat di depannya, dengan senyum cerahnya dan dengan kepulan asap dari pernafasannya, Yoongi hanya diam.

"Kita berhasil Yoongi-ah." Kalimat itu membuat air matanya mengalir, terasa hangat di pipinya yang dingin. Hosoek berhasil. Hoseok membawa malaikat itu. Lalu matanya beralih menatap mata bulat kecil itu, yang terus terdiam. Mata anak itu begitu polos, memadanginya dengan raut menggemaskan dan.. saat tangan kurusnya bergerak menyentuh wajah itu, anak itu mundur meringkuk pada Hoseok.. dia ketakukan.

"Namanya Jungkook sayang. Ku mohon mengertilah, ia trauma. Bersabarlah Yoon. Setidaknya kita lengkap bukan?" Yoongi tersenyum, matanya terpejam saat Hoseok mengecup pelan keningnya, dan ia dapat merasakan bagaimana badan Jungkook terdorong ke arahnya saat Hoseok mengecupnya. Dadanya hangat.

Malam harinya Yoongi terjaga, hanya diam terduduk memandangi Jungkook yang tertidur di samping Hoseok yang juga tertidur pulas. Heningnya penuh haru, ini yang ia dambakan, ada makhluk kecil di sela tidurnya bersama Hoseok. Ada makhluk kecil yang akan tertidur dengan pulasnya di ranjangnya bersama Hoseok yang memeluk anak itu.

Yoongi meruntuhkan seluruh egonya, tak perlu darah dari Hoseok, tak perlu darah darinya, kehadiran Jungkook adalah suatu anugerah terbesar baginya. Ia tahu, Jungkooklah yang memanggilnya, menariknya datang untuk membawa anak itu. Itu takdir mereka.

Lalu jari kurusnya menghapus air matanya, memajukan wajah untuk mencium Jungkook. Wangi, Hoseok yang memandikannya, anak itu takut padanya. Ia tahu, butuh proses, Jungkook terlalu trauma terhadap sosok Ibu, Jungkook terlalu terisolasi, pasti Hoseok memiliki waktu yang berat saat di Busan. Dan kini Yoongi beralih mengecup Hoseok lama, merasa begitu berterimakasih bahwa Hoseoklah suaminya bahwa Hoseoklah yang mendampinginya.

"Terimakasih Hoseok."

.

.

Siang harinya, setelah Hoseok memutuskan untuk tak berangkat kerja, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, dengan membawa Jungkook. Yoongi sedikit tak menyangka Hosoek telah mempersiapkan semuanya, mengganti jok belakang dengan bangku khusus bayi dan mengganti pengharum mobil. Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang terus diam di belakang, memandangi jalanan dengan bibir terbuka, menggemaskan.

"Lusa kita ajak Namjoon dan dayang-dayangnya makan bersama. Pria ceroboh itu berandil besar dalam memenangkan Jungkook."

Yoongi tersenyum mengangguk. _**Tuhan mengabulkan doaku Seokjin-ah, Taehyung akan memiliki teman saat mampir ke rumahku, seorang malaikat cilik menggemaskan yang ku jamin Taehyung akan langsung mengunyel-unyel Jungkook.**_ _Yoongi tertawa lirih membayangkan reaksi pertama Taehyung saat bertemu Jungkook._

"Jungkookie mau minum?" Jungkook menoleh setelah sekian lama menatap rintikan salju yang menyapa jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi. "Mau minum tidak, Mam-" Yoongi melirik Hoseok ragu yang di balas anggukan mantap oleh Hoseok. "Mama menyiapkan susu cokelat untukmu." Dan Yoongi sukses terharu saat ia mengucapkan kata _Mama_ ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Jungkook diam, sedikit meringkuk takut lalu melengos tak menatap Yoongi, tangan kecilnya terpaut takut. Yoongi memaklumi itu. "Baik nanti kalau haus bilang ya." Sehaus apapun Jungkook, ia memilih diam. Ia terlalu takut pada orang asing, apalagi saat Yoongi mengucapkan Mama, ia takut akan ada air tumpah lalu pipinya kembali sakit. Dan detik selanjutnya tangis Jungkook terdengar, meraung keras, membuat Hosoek dan Yoongi panik luar biasa, segera memakirkan mobilnya, Yoongi dengan gesit membuka pintu mobil, dan suara Jungkook terdengar begitu keras.

Ia mendekat mencoba membopong anak itu, tapi Jungkook menggeleng kuat, dan saat Hosoek memeluknya, anak itu hanya meronta kecil. Jungkook takut dirinya, Jungkook trauma pada sosok Mama. Ini akan berat.

"Kita ke Jimin. Aku sudah menghubunginya di Busan, dan dokter Shin sudah memindahkan berkasnya pada Jimin. Bersabarlah Yoongi, kalau berat pegang tanganku, kita lewati ini sama-sama. Butuh waktu bagi Jungkook dan bagi kita."

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan lesu menuju kulkas, tenggorokannya begitu kering dan ia sangat lelah. Butuh waktu yang lama saat melakukan pemeriksaan dan terapi bersama Jimin, sahabat sekaligus dokter yang akan mengobati Jungkook. Jungkook juga pasti begitu lelah, ia tertidur saat ini, Hoseok sudah menidurkannya di kamar.

"Lelah hm?" Yoongi sediki terkaget saat Hoseok tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Dan di balas dengungan oleh Yoongi yang kini kembali menenggak minumannya. "Jangan lelah terhadap Jungkookie. Aku berusaha keras di Busan, bahkan tak tidur dua hari saat Jungkook pertama kali bersamaku." Yoongi sangat-sangat beruntung memiliki Hoseok disisinya.

Malam harinya, tidur Yoongi terusik, telinganya mendengar isak tangis, Jungkook menangis, terisak tertahan lirih di sebelahnya dengan posisi duduk dan wajah tersembunyi di antara lututnya. Yoongi segera mendudukan diri, menyentuh bahu mungil yang naik turun karena tangis.

"Jungkook." Panggilnya lirih. Sukses tercengang melihat mata bengkak, hidung yang merah dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, lagi-lagi begitu menyakitkan melihat Jungkook seperti itu "Ada apa sayang? ingin sesuatu."

Jungkook beringsut mundur. Ia takut. Benar-benar takut. Ia takut pria cantik di depannya akan menampar atau menendangnya layak wanita yang ia panggil Mama.

Satu yang Yoongi ketahui. Di usianya yang sudah dua tahun, Jungkook belum fasih berbicara, ia memaklumi, sungguh memaklumi, seorang anak yang tertekan akan sulit berkembang maka dengan hati-hati ia kembali bersuara "Apa Jungkookie, Ma- aku tak akan memarahimu."

Lalu pandangan Jungkook turun, menyingkap bokongnya, memperlihatkan cetakan berwarna kuning pada sprei putih yang ia tiduri. Dan Yoongi sukses tersenyum geli, Jungkook ngompol dan si kecil itu menangis takut "Aigoo, Jungkook mengompol. Mimpi apa tadi? Sini kita bersihkan tubuhmu lalu bangunkan Hoseok." Jungkook membola, pria cantik itu tak memarahinya, justru tersenyum manis lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi, tangannya yang gemetar kini berangsur membaik dalam gendongan Yoongi, Yoongi bahkan tak jijik dengan bekas ompol pada celana Jungkook.

"Astaga siapa yang memakaikan kau celana?" Jungkook kembali takut "Ahaha tak apa. Ini terlihat lucu, Hoseok memaikakan dengan posisi yang salah. Cca, lepas celananmu." Dengan kembali bergetar Jungkook menuruti saat celananya di lepas, saat Yoongi membasuh pahanya, ia diam. "Ayo ganti pakaianmu, jangan sampai kedinginan sayang." Yoongi menggendong Jungkook, ikut membawa Jungkook untuk memilih sendiri pakaian yang hendak di pakai.

"Hoseok, Hoseok bangun." Yoongi mengguncang tubuh lelap Hoseok dengan kasar "Bangun Hoseok, ada ompol."

"Ha." Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Hoseok terbangun kaget. "Ompol apa?" Suaranya terdengar malas.

"Ompol Jungkook, ayo pindah, atau kau mau disini?" Hoseok membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan mata bulat Jungkook yang memandangnya was-was "Lho Jungkook ngompol? Mana sini yang ngompol, Papa makan." Lalu Hoseok merebut Jungkook, menggendongnya lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu dengan teriakan nyaring Jungkook. Lagi. Yoongi terharu, ada bendungan air di kelopak matanya, ia tak mau menangis, ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan di depan mata.

.

.

.

"Jungkook belum bangun?" Hoseok datang, membalikkan tubuh Yoongi lalu menyerahkan dasi hitamnya.

"Belum, ia tak bisa tidur karena kau kan semalam? Dia sepertinya sudah akrab denganmu." Pandangannya terus tertuju pada kegiatannya menata dasi Hosoek.

"Wah jelas. Jungkook sangat menyukaiku. Aku telat sayang, sampaikan salamku untuk Jungkook jika bangun nanti, sampai nanti." Setelah kecupan di bibir, Hoseok melesat pergi.

Pagi ini Yoongi benar-benar bahagia. Bahagia layaknya pagi setelah ia menikah. Hatinya berdebar, memasakkan sesuatu untuk Jungkook, ini kegiatan yang menyenangkan, sungguh. Yoongi sudah tak sabar bagaimana menghabiskan siang nanti bersama Jungkook sembari menunggu Hoseok pulang. Setelah menata makanan untuk Jungkook ke dalam mangkuk, ia bergegas menuju ke kamar tamu, tak berniat membangunkan si kecil hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya. Namun siapa sangka? Tubuh kecil itu sudah terduduk lucu di atas kasur dengan kepala menunduk dan jari yang mengucek mata dengan pelan.

"Jungkookie sudah bangun?" Jungkook agak terlonjak kaget, memandang Yoongi dengan wajah bangun tidurnya. "Sudah bangun ya, selamat pagi Jungkook." Bibirnya berkerut kecil lalu menundukkan pandangannya dari wajah Yoongi. Jungkook terlalu bingung mengawali paginya, tak pernah ada yang seperti ini sebelumnya. "Mandi? Lalu kita makan?" Jungkook lagi-lagi diam, membiarkan Yoongi menggendongnya, ia mencoba diam meski tubuhnya sedikit ketakutan, Jungkook mencoba diam.

Jungkook suka air. Itu yang Yoongi dapat saat melihat wajah cerah Jungkook bermain bersama air busa dan pistol air. Ia bisa melihat senyum dan gigi susu itu setiap Jungkook menembakkan air ke udara. Jadi ini rasanya kebahagiaan seorang Ibu walau hanya sekedar melihat anaknya tersenyum karena air?

Tangan kurusnya sedikit bergetar saat pertama kali ia mencoba menyuapi Jungkook. Ini terlalu mendebarkan dan berlebihan bagi Yoongi, tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dengan Jungkook yang begitu menggemaskan, seolah ia hanya fokus pada mobil kecil di tangannya lalu dengan siap menerima suapan Yoongi. Yoongi suka saat pipi gembil itu terisi, mengunyah dengan begitu lucunya. "Mau minum?" Jungkook berkedip menanggapinya. Lalu Yoongi berdiri mengambil sebuah botol khusus untuk Jungkook.

"Lihat ini." Jungkook menganga saat ajaibnya pintu botol terbuka tiba-tiba menampakkan sedotan warna kesukaannya "Hebatkan?" Yoongi tertawa bahagia saat Jungkook mengangguk tanpa sadar dengan mata berbinar yang terus memperhatikan ujung sedotan "Mau lihat lagi?" Lalu Jungkook memandanginya dengan binar, sejenak ia termangu, melihat keindahan di depannya, Jungkook benar-benar layaknya malaikat, Yoongi memang belum pernah bertemu malaikat tapi ia yakin, sosok malaikat akan sama cantiknya seperti Jungkook "Oke, Ma-ma tutup lagi, lalu pencet tombol ini."

"T-up?" Wajah kecilnya memiring lucu, membuat Yoongi bertambah gemas.

"Mm, tup." Yoongi mengajarkan bagaimana Jungkook harus memencet tombol ajaib, dan pagi itu mereka habiskan hanya dengan bermain tutup botol, begitu sempurna rasanya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan Mama tak memiliki mainan, semua yang tersisa milik Taehyung." Yoongi berujar dengan murung, Jungkook hanya diam di sofa dengan bermain menggaruk gambar bunga berwarna emas yang tertempel di sofa.

"Rambutmu panjang Jungkookie, mau memotongnya? Kita tunggu Papa pulang." Tangannya memainkan rambut hitam milik Jungkook, merenung sejenak, berpikir hal apa yang dapat ia lakukan bersama Jungkook. Badannya melorot, bertumpu pada kedua lutut, menghadap langsung ke Jungkook yang kini memandanganya bingung "Jungkook aku belum perkenalan tapi sudah bilang aku Mama. Maafkan aku." Yoongi tersenyum.

"Hay Jeo- Jung Jungkook, namaku Min Yoongi, aku istri Jung Hoseok, aku istri yang bodoh dan kekurangan banyak hal. Seharusnya aku dapat memberikan yang seharusnya, tapi apa daya, aku terlalu lemah. Ah, kau tak akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan." Yoongi tertawa lirih "Aku Min Yoongi, berharap kau menjadi anak yang berbakti, cerdas dan menjadi malaikat dalam keluarga kami. Tak perlu terburu-buru, kita jalani pelan-pelan. Terimakasih telah datang Jungkook, terimakasih telah menjadi kado di salju pertama, terimakasih telah merubah hidupku Jungkook. Mama menyayangimu." Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Jungkook, membiarkan air matanya mengalir, membuat si kecil terdiam tak mengerti, ia hanya berharap Jungkook tahu bahwa ia dan Hoseok akan selalu menyayangi Jungkook. Dan ia mengangkat sedikit lebih tinggi badannya, mengecup lembut kening Jungkook. _Malaikatku._

Satu hal lagi yang Yoongi dapat, Jungkook menyukai kartun buntelan cilik berwarna biru yang memiliki paruh itu. Hatinya menghangat bukan main saat Jungkook tertawa, memainkan tangannya ke atas ke bawah secara bersamaan. Ia begitu menyukainya. Jungkook bahkan mulai tak meringsut darinya, itu kemajuan yang begitu cepat. "Jungkook ayo tidur siang. Mama siapkan susu cokelat." Jungkook menoleh, memberikan tatapan memelasnya. Membuat Yoongi terkesiap hampir menjatuhkan dot susunya.

"A-a K-kau bisa menonton lagi. Ya, Ju-ngkookie bisa menonton setelah bangun, lalu kita pe-pergi bersama Papa membeli kartun yang seperti itu, atau mau bonekanya?" Matanya mengedar gugup. Yoongi gugup hanya karena tatapan anak berusia dua tahun? "Yuk." Menurut, Jungkook menurut kini dalam gendongan nyaman Yoongi menuju kamar yang sudah ia bersihkan tadi selama Jungkook menonton kartun.

Gendongan Yoongi begitu nyaman begitu hangat begitu penuh perlindungan, Jungkook menyukainya.

.

.

.

Hoseok memang sering pulang dengan keadaaan ceria, tapi Hoseok tak pernah pulang dengan keadaan seceria, segembira, sesemangat dan langsung berlari menuju kamar dimana Jungkook sedang di bedaki oleh Yoongi.

"Jungkookie… wangi sekali." Hoseok segera membawa Jungkook ke dalam gendongannya, menerbangkan Jungkook layaknya pesawat, mencium leher dan pipi gembul yang begitu menggemaskan. Membuat Jungkook terpekik senang. "Tau tidak Papa tidak bisa kerja dengan baik, terus memikirkan Jungkook." Jungkook menepuk pelan pipi Hoseok, pertanda ia menyukai apa yang Hoseok lakukan.

"Dia menyukaimu Hoseok." Mata Hoseok berbinar. "Mungkin terapi tidak terlalu di perlukan, Jungkook akan sembuh bersama kita." Hoseok mengangguk, berjalan menghampiri Yoongi.

"Kita akan konsultasi bersama Jimin. Bagaimana harimu dengan kelinci ini?" Bibirnya mengecup lembut kening istrinya.

"Sempurna Hoseok. Hariku begitu sempurna." Hoseok tersenyum hangat, ini yang ia harapkan dari Yoongi. Yoongi bisa tersenyum secerah ini.

"Akan lebih sempurna lagi jika kita jalan-jalan. Aku akan mandi, kita membeli peralatan Jungkook dan bahan untuk tamu kita." Hoseok memandang sebentar Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat "Mama bilang Jungkookie suka pororo?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat "Oke kita akan membelinya." Setelah mencium dan merasakan euforia Jungkook, Hoseok menyerahkannya pada Yoongi yang tertawa lebar.

.

Jungkook melongo kagum menatap bangunan begitu tinggi di depannya, ia tak pernah menemukan ini di kampung halamannya, ah iya, Ibunya tak pernah mengajaknya kemanapun. Ia begitu anteng dalam gendongan Hoseok, sementara Yoongi berjalan mengambul troli.

"Jungkook mau apa?"

"Kau pikir Jungkook akan mencukur kumis?" Yoongi mendengus menghampiri Hoseok yang berada di depan rak pisau cukur.

"Aku hanya melihatnya. Mau permen?" Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang membolakkan matanya kaget.

"Kau mau membuat anakku tak memiliki gigi? Satu bungkus saja Hoseok, atau ku potong lehermu." Hosoek merinding, mengembalikkan lima bungkus permen yang sempat ia ambil.

"Mamamu galak Jungkookie. Tak apa, yang penting cantik." Hoseok berbisik pada si kecil yang hanya mengangguk tak mengerti.

Semua berjalan begitu lancar, Jungkook menunjuk apapun yang ia inginkan, dan Yoongi Hosoek memberikan apapun yang Jungkook mau. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti keluarga begitu bahagia, Jungkook terus tertawa dalam gendongan Hoseok,beralih pada dekapan Yoongi karena Hoseok bertugas membawa barang, dan Jungkook yang tertidur dalam gendongan Mamanya.

"Benar-benar hari yang sempurna Yoongi-ah. Aku mencintaimu." Di kecup kening lelaki cantik sebelum memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Taehyung segera berlai menerjang Jungkook yang kini meronta dalam dekapan Taehyung. Anak aktif itu selalu memeluk Jungkook bahkan berulang kali menciumnya, sempat Jungkook bersembunyi di belakang Hoseok, merasa takut pada orang asing, terutama Taehyung.

"Pipinya akan habis jika kau cium terus Tae." Hosoek berujar dengan meletakan dua piring puding vanilla di depan dua anak-anak yang kini memainkan robot.

"Tak apa Paman Seok, yang penting Tae yang menelan pipi Kookie." Hoseok hanya mendengus, ia dan Taehyung memang akan sering berdebat jika bertemu. "Paman Jim, Paman Jim. Apa Tae cocok dengan Kookie? Aku si Pangeran dan Kookie Tuan Puterinya." Taehyung berujar dengan dada membusung angkuh, menimbulkan kekehan pada Jimin yang ikut bermain bersama anak-anak sahabatnya.

"Cocok." Jimin mengangguk, menggulung kemeja hijau toscanya "Tapi lebih cocok dengan Paman, Paman sudah besar, bisa melindungi Kookie dari serangan apapun. Jadi Tae jadi prajurit Paman saja bagaiamana?"

"Enak saja tidak boleh." Taehyung berlari, menerjang Jimin, memberikan yang lebih tua pukulan-pukulan dengan pedang mainannya, membuat Jimin meringkuk menyembunyikan kepalanya. Dan Jungkook tertawa bahagia, ikut berlari mengikuti Taehyung, memukuli Jimin dengan tangan kecilnya. Jimin? Ia berpura-pura mengaduh, karena berhasil membuat Jungkook dapat tertawa.

 _Jungkook akan sembuh dari trauma, bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok, anak itu akan membaik dengan cepat. Jimin yakin itu._

"Kau menepati janjimu Yoon."

"Ya, Taehyung memiliki teman saat kemari."

"Dia anak yang tampan, sangat tampan, aku saja begitu gemas. Kau sangat beruntung Yoon." Yoongi mengangguk, memeluk Seokjin dengan erat.

Namjoon datang, tanpa pikir panjang segera mengikuti adegan di depannya, memeluk Yoongi dan Seokjin yang langsung di tarik dengan kasar oleh Hoseok. "Main peluk-peluk saja." Dengusnya.

"Apa si, kau ribut saja. Yoon dia galak sekali, kalau bosan dengannya, dengan Jimin saja. Buang-" Namjoon tercekik saat tiba-tiba Hoseok menerjangnya, sementara Yoongi dan Seokjin hanya menggeleng bosan dengan kelakuan dua ayah yang tak ingat umur itu.

Kepala Yoongi menunduk, mencari sosok yang menggerakan celananya, menemukan Jungkook yang mendongakkan kepala dengan tangan kecilnya mencengkram celana katunnya "Apa sayang?" Yoongi berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan Jungkook yang diikuti Seokjin. Namjoon dan Hoseok mulai menghentikan aksi kekanakan mereka, sukses tersedot perhatiannya oleh Jungkook.

Dengan bibir tertekuk dan mata yang berair, Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah robot iron man yang sudah terputus kepala dari badannya, ia takut, tapi ia harus menunjukkannya pada Yoongi, dan jika ia akan mendapatkan hukuman, itu akan setimpal dengan perbuatannya, itu yang ia dapat dari Ibunya.

Maka yang di lakukan Yoongi hanya membola lalu tersenyum "Wah rusak ya, tak apa sayang, Papa akan membetulkannya. Jangan menangis." Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata Jungkook lalu mengecup pelan pipi Jungkook. Sementara Seokjin sudah terpekik gemas melihat hidung kecil itu memerah.

"Bermainlah lagi bersama Tae-."

 _ **Cup**_

"Ma-Ma."

Jungkook berlai setelah mencium kilat Yoongi yang kini mematung, terkaget bak di sambar petir, sama seperti tiga orang di belakangnya yang menganga tak percaya. Dan tanpa disadar air matanya mengalir, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dapat barusan.

"Sayang?" Suara Hoseok menyadarkannya, bangkit dari posisinya, memandang Hoseok dengan tak terbaca.

"Hoseok, Ko-Kookie. Di-dia me-memanggilku Ma-ma? Me-mengecupku?" Mata sang Suami juga tergenang air mata. Ini begitu bahagia lebih dari apapun.

Maka Hoseok berjalan pelan, memeluk Yoongi erat, menyembunyikan wajah dan tangisannya di leher Yoongi. Memeluk semakin erat istri yang begitu ia sayangi "Jungkook anak kita." Lirihnya dengan suara tersendat.

Sukses membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon terharu ikut meneteskan air mata.

 _Yoongi berbeda dari Mamanya. Yoongi tak marah saat ia mematahkan robot yang ia beli. Yoongi tersenyum saat ia menghampirinya. Yoongi menciumnya dengan hangat._

 **Yoongi Mamanya, Yoongi Mama Jungkookie.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih telah menjadi anakku Jungkookie. Membuatku kembali melihat dunia dengan sesungguhnya. Membuatku menghentikan aksi burukku. Menghentikkan tindakan tak layakku. Menghentikan pemikiran buruk pada diriku.**

 **Karena kau hadir, aku kembali mencintai diriku. Aku kembali dapat memandang surya dengan senyuman. Kau membuatku mencintai diriku sendiri. Kau membuatku ingin terus hidup agar dapat melihatmu, melindungimu dan berada di sisimu.**

 **Terimakasih Jungkook-ku. Anakku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Myself.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panjang. dan kuran berkesan ya. Ya ini mungkin ga sebagus dan seapik ff lain. Tapi aku penikmat ff dedek Kookie. Jadi, ketika aku nulis kaya gini tu rasanya kaya nyaman gmna gtu. Ah ya adegan yang Kuki di pukul emaknya, itu ku ambil dari adegan asli, jadi waktu itu ada makul yang nayangin kekerasan thd anak. dan itu gila bgt, ngumpat terus aku nontonnya

ada penikmat ff Dedek Kuki jga? Kalau ada pengen bikin book khusus cerita dedek Kookie. di Wp jga boleh. Follow kuy Wp kuh, kita polbekan. **Shin-KiNas**

Tapi dari cerita ini ada beberapa yang dpt dambil, seburuk apapun kondisi kita, percayalah Tuhan sudah mengaturnya dengan apik, aku terus terispirasi dari BTS. **Love Yourself Love Myself,**


End file.
